


tell me what you need (and if you're having trouble breathing)

by dogsbreath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Found Family, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarret Loves Grace Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: danny gets poisoned with sarin gas, leaving steve to get grace from school.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	tell me what you need (and if you're having trouble breathing)

“Steve..”

it’s barely spoken, huffed out between wheezes and coughs, but Steve's head snaps up, and he spots danny over kono’s head. He nearly drops his gun as he watches Danny slide down the wall. He’s kneeling in front of Danny before he even registers that he’s moved. Danny grabs for his hands, holds his left one tight, as he sputters and coughs.

“Can’t breathe.” he manages, looking up at Steve. 

he looks scared, and Steve pales, hand reaching up and undoing the knot in his tie as best as he can with one hand. Kono reaches over and undoes his kevlar, and once that’s off, steves undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Chin,” Steve calls quietly, eyes not leaving Danny. “Chin, man, call a bus,” he begs.

Chin lays a hand on his shoulder and crouches in the space between Steve and Kono. “I did. They’re on their way,” he assures, looking towards Danny. 

Steve's other knee hits the ground and Danny manages to get out a story about a dead body and a milk carton. Kono looks up at Kaye and nods towards the direction Danny mentioned. her hand doesn’t move from his spot on Danny’s shoulder as Kaye takes off. Danny coughs harshly, leaning forward. His head hits Steve's chest and he manages to bring up something. blood hits the pavement, and Kono curses. He tries to get a breath, but all he ends up doing is coughing more blood. It feels like his lungs are being burned from the inside out. his hand moves up and grabs the neck of Steve's tac vest with a white-knuckled grip, tilting his head back so it rests against the wall. Steve reaches forward and wipes the blood off the corner of his mouth. 

“‘eve…” he murmurs, looking at him. “‘m scared.”

“Danno,” Steve whispers, breath caught and eyes full of fear. 

Chin squeezes his shoulder, doing what he can to keep Steve grounded physically as Danny's eyes slip shut and his head falls to the side. Steve’s hand comes up to brace his neck. “Danny! Danny, wake up!” he calls desperate. 

The paramedics that get there ask what happened, and they really can’t tell them anything other than that he was poisoned. They don’t even know what he was poisoned with. Kono tries to take Danny's hand off Steve's vest, but Danny's extreme hold doesn’t falter, even unconscious. (Years later, Junior asks about the grooves Danny’s grip left in his vest)

“You’re going to have to come with us.” A paramedic tells him. Steve looks up from Danny and nods.

“Was going to..” he whispers, eyes falling back down to Danny. 

The only way they manage to release Danny’s grip is with morphine, and steve feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Danny’s hand falling limply onto his knee. He covers it with his own hand and breathes deeply.

“How long have you two been together?” one of the paramedics asks, curious. Steve freezes, looking up. The paramedic curses under his breath. 

“We’re uh,” Steve mumbles, “We’re not together.” 

“Shit man, i’m sorry.” the medic apologizes. Steve shakes his head.

“It’s fine.” 

When they get to the hospital, Steve can’t go much farther than the waiting room. He’s pacing the length of it for ten minutes before Chin and Kono get there.

“Boss,” Kono calls quietly, walking up to him. She’s in the process of taking off her vest. Chin’s already got his off, and Steve should probably take his off, but he can’t find it in him to. “Hey,” He greets quietly. He glances back at the doors, “They can’t do much until they know what he was poisoned with, but it’s not good.” 

There’s a shaky undertone in his voice, one that hasn’t been there since his dad died.

“Speaking of,” Chin said, “Kaye called me, said it was Sarin gas.” Steve leaves to tell the doctors, and Chin shares a look with Kono. 

He steps back towards Chin and Kono, and takes a shaky breath, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. Kono laid a gentle hand on his arm, stepping closer to him. Chin took the space on his right, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Boss,” Kono whispers quietly, bringing their foreheads together. Steve's arm dropped to hers, and he took a deep breath. Chin squeezed his neck, nodding at him when he opened his eyes. “We got you, brah.” 

No one mentioned the tear that fell down his cheek, even as he brought a hand up to wipe it away. He stepped away from them, and their hands fell from his shoulders. Danny still had a long way to go before he was out of the woods. Steves heard stories of sarin gas being used as a biological weapon, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Danny didn’t make it if he wasn’t able to get better and continue to hassle Steve about his poor manners or complain about Rachel when he brings Grace over for her weekends. 

Steve froze. Danny was supposed to pick Grace up from school today. He turned back to Chin and Kono, who were waiting for his move. 

“Grace,” he said, “Someone’s gotta pick Gracie up from school.” 

Chin nodded, “Go, if we get any news we’ll call you.”

* * *

Steve breaks more speeding laws than he normally would to get to Grace’s school on time. He turns his lights off a block from her school. He comes to a stop just as the kids leave the building, and as he’s getting out, he realizes he never took his tac vest off. His tac vest, which has Danny's handprint on the collar, and blood spatter over his ID. He doesn’t want Grace to see this, to see this side of their job, but he already sees her on the steps of the entrance, and she’s already spotted the car. He’ll give it to Chin when he gets back to the hospital.  
Grace is already halfway to the car by the time he gets out, and her face goes from excitement to worry when she takes in his tac. He kneels down so he’s level with her. Her eyes are looking over the vest, and she glances up at him. 

“Are you okay, Uncle Steve?” she asks. Steve manages a small smile, holding out his gloved hand. Grace takes it, and Steve nods. 

“I’m fine, Gracie.” 

“Where’s Danno?” she asks, standing on her tiptoes to look into the passenger side of the Camaro.

“Danno…” he starts, trying to figure out how to tell the nine-year-old her father was poisoned. 

Grace sees his hesitation. “Is he okay?” 

“Yeah,” Steve tells her, “Danno’s gonna be just fine. You know how you get booboos on your knees when you fall down in the driveway?” 

Grace nods and Steve continues. “Well, Danno’s got a booboo on his lungs, so we’re gonna go visit him at the hospital. Sound good?”

“Sounds good, Uncle Steve.” Grace nods again and grabs Steve’s hand when he stands. 

He lets Grace sit up front, mostly because she doesn’t seem to want to let go of the vice grip she has on his hand. He buckles her up tightly, knowing he’ll get an ear full from Danny when he finds out. The entire drive over was spent with Steve keeping an arm near Grace, and her telling him about what the boy she didn’t like in her class did, and how she spent her lunch. She even told him about her homework.

“Can you help me with my Math homework, Uncle Steve?” she asked, looking over at him. Steve nodded. 

“I certainly can, Gracie.”

* * *

Grace waits until Steve rounds the car before unbuckling her seatbelt. She grabs Steve’s hand to get out of the car, and when she had both feet on the pavement, she looked up at him. She tugged on his tac vest, and Steve held out his arm for her to use to pull herself up into his arms. He wrapped an arm under her legs to secure her to him and shut the door. 

“Ready to go see Danno?” he asked. Grace nodded, smiling faintly. 

Kono and Chin are still in the same space Steve left them in. Kono was leaning against the wall, and Chin was sitting in a chair. Kono waved to Grace when she saw her, and the little girl waved back shyly. 

“Do you want me to put you down?” Steve asks her quietly. Grace shakes her head. “Not until we see Danno.”

Steve nods and uses his free hand to undo the strap of his tac vest. Grace shifts so he can undo the strap she was covering, and Chin reaches over and takes it from Steve. 

“You guys can go back to the office while I’m here with Grace. Call me if there are any case developments.” Steve tells them. Kono nods. “See you later, Boss.” 

When Kono and Chin are gone, Steve turns back to Grace. “Let’s go see Danno, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Grace agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favourite fics 
> 
> follow me on twt @SAMLYMANS


End file.
